Archon Invasion
The Archon Invasion was a massive invasion of the extraterrestrial beings known as the Archons whom were in fact servants of the Demiurge. The Archons were sent by the Demiurge, purging the planet of certain minerals and substances that would not be of any use to it or them for that matter. Before the Archons themselves arrive, they send artificial cylindrical objects towards the Earth, likely confused as meteors. Upon reaching the planet and impact, the objects begin to disgorge a black tar-like substance which contaminates the soil among many other organic objects it touches. However, this tar-like fluid would only affect objects which have a formula that is compatible with the equation that makes up the substance itself. Once that is done, the tar stops upon spreading at a few hundred miles. All minerals and organic life is contaminated with the area that it poisoned becomes completely uninhabitable. Overtime, the soil begins to dissolve, thus causing the earth to literally sink and form a colossal sink hole which was said to have possibly reached until the very core of the planet itself. After the formation of the crater, a massive pillar of smoke begins to erupt from the crater itself which reaches to the very skies itself contaminating the clouds. However, the smoke is no ordinary mist, it is in fact a resulting product of the fluids coming into contact with the incredibly hot magma beneath the mantle and crust of the Earth. What's more is that the smoke does not cause humans to suffocate, but manipulates their nervous system from the use of their brains. When someone inhales the mist, they are immediately under the control of the mist from which the latter is controlled by the Archons themselves via microorganisms that were born through the binding of the equations of the Earthly minerals and the alien substances. The controlled humans then walk all the way towards the pillar of smoke and simply gather around the crater itself awaiting for the arrival of the Archons. However, the humans are by no means incapable of resisting of those who are not under the control of the mist attempt to stop them. The humans that have their bodies completely inhabited by the alien microorganisms appear to possess enhanced strength, speed, and durability. They can even exhibit several noticeable mutations on their bodies, with the more prominent feature being pitch black eyes which leak black fluids and veins protruding beneath the skin that also have a black coloration to them. Once that is done, the Archons arrive, resembling titanic beings that almost as large as the planet itself. The number can range from one to two depending on how many craters form around the Earth. When they arrive, they suck in the infected humans up into the air until they reach their palms and literally are absorbed into their bodies. It is believed that the humans would later be used to cultivate their home world when they capture them, just as they have done to many other alien beings across the cosmos. Finally, the Archons plunge their hands to their wrists into the craters and begin to take in the thermal energy of the planet itself, ultimately depriving of it the necessary energy that would allow the inhabitants to breathe and live properly. They in turn leave behind the energy that would be rather negative towards the humans, however, this particular energy is said to be the "soul" of the planet, and thus would provide sustenance to the Demiurge when it arrives to consume it. Category:Event Category:Alien